Conventionally, various fastening techniques using a screw member have been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a bolt-and-nut fastening assembly for fastening two objected to be fastened by meshing the bolt with the nut. In general, if such a fastening assembly is used, the bolt meshes with the nut to sandwich the two objects to be fastened between a head portion of the bolt and a seat surface of the nut. As such, the two objects are fastened to each other.
However, during such a fastening operation, an operator needs to rotate either of the bolt or the nut with a tool and the like while holding it by hand, which becomes burdensome to the operator.